Good Little Girl
by Maggie-chan of Fairy Tail
Summary: Elisa is a 3 year old girl who lost her brother. She also, literally, lost her mother and aunt. Her 'uncles' bring her to Fairy Tail, and give her to a certain Stellar mage. Please Review! I love to hear nice ones! Even though this story has an OC, she isn't stupidly overpowerful or anything.


**Maggie: Hello My Lovelies! This is a story with my cute little girl named Elisa! This is a GaLu fic, so don't get your panties in a bunch because there's an OC. There's some RoLu and StiCy, and a splash of a surprise pair!**

Elisa sat comfortably in the man's arms. His raven hair covered half of his face. "Rougie, when are we gonna get to see mama again?" She asked. "In a bit, Eli, we're almost there." He answered. They walked toward a big building called Fairy Tail. They said her mama was there. She tugged Rougie's shirt. "Lemme down please," Eli asked again, and he compiled. She jumped down and ran forward, shoving the doors open with all her might. Which wasn't much, she was only three. "Who are you looking for, little girl?" A sweet white haired lady asked. "My mama, Rougie and Stingy said that she'd be here." Eli said in her little girl voice. She pushed her curly locks away from her face. "But she's not here. My name's Elisa, or Eli." She said. "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." Mira said. Rougie and Stingy were inside the guild. He handed her a box, decorated with a golden key. "Miss Lucy, is she here?" Eli asked. Mira nodded and pointed to the bar. The little three year old girl jumped up on the counter and looked the blonde.

"Yes?" Lucy asked. "Lucy, my name's Elisa." Eli said, sitting on the stellar mages' lap. She held up the box. "For you. From my big brother and Yukinie." Lucy opened the box and gasped. Inside, there was a golden key necklace with iron stars wrapped around it. There was also Yukino's keys; the rest of the zodiac. "Why did Yukino give me her keys?" Lucy wondered aloud. "They were big brothers, but before he...left me...He told mama and Rougie and Stingy to give these to you." Eli said painfully, a tear slipped from her eye. Lucy froze. "Your brother..died? How?" Lucy asked the girl in her lap, while everyone turned to look at them. "Yukinie and Mama were teaching big bro how to summon, when this man came from the bushes. He attacked my brother, and..and he tr-tried his best, bu-but the guy was too good... He got him in the-the neck and he died..." Eli explained sadly, softly hiccuping. "I miss him so much! And now I miss Mama and Auntie Yukino and Daddy!" She cried, snuggling into Lucys enormous chest, practically soaking her shirt. Rouge and Sting walked up to Lucy. "Lucy, we need you to take care of her. We can't anymore." Rouge asked, scratch that, more like he told her. "Will you?" Sting asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Everyone was waiting for an answer. "I will." Lucy said.

Rouge and Sting looked at her gratefully, and smiled. They both kissed Elisa on the head and walked out. "Elisa, do you use magic?" Lucy asked the teary-eyed girl. She nodded. "Do you wanna show me?" Lucy asked again. "No." Eli replied bluntly. "Bu-" Lucy began. "No, Lucy, No." Eli said again. Her mood brightened. "Ice cream!" Eli all but screamed, jumping up and looking Mirajane in the eye. "Chocolate, please." Eli said. Mira handed her a bowl. "Here you go," Mira said smiling. Eli finished it off quickly. "Lucy, are there other people, like you?" Eli asked. Suddenly, a scarlet haired mage walked up to them. "Lucy, what is that child doing here? And why does she have my hair!" She said sternly, pointing to the small girls scarlet (Tehehe) locks of curly hair. "Erza, this is Elisa. Elisa, this is Erza." Lucy introduced. "Who's that? And that?" Eli asked, pointing to Natsu and Gajeel. "They're Fairy Tail's resident dragonslayers." Lucy answered. Natsu ran up to her. "Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted, smiling at Lucy. Elisa flinched. "Lucy... He smells like Mama...and..and Big bro..." Elisa whimpered quietly. "Luce, who's the girl? Is she yours? DID YOU HAVE A BABY WITH ERZA!?" He questioned frantically. "What?! Natsu! This is Elisa." Lucy said. Elisa smiled. Eli directed her gaze to a certain corner. No, not the person, the cat. "Lucy...The cat." Elisa said, pointing to Gajeel's table. "Yeah? That's Pantherlily. What about him?" Lucy looked down at the girl. "He looks like Mamas cat." Eli said. "Can I got meet him? And his friend?" Elisa said hopefully. "Well...I suppose-" Lucy began, but Eli was already running to the table. "Eli!" Lucy yelled after her.

Eli leapt up on the table and poked the cat in the shoulder. "Hello?" She asked. "Yes?" The black cat said, turning around. "Pantherlily, is it? My name is Elisa. I saw you when I was with Lucy," Eli told Lily. "Whatda ya want, brat." A baritone voice boomed. "Ah, Gajeel, you're back." Lily greeted the man. Elisa turned. Lucy was next to him. "Who's he?" Eli asked, turning back to Pantherlily. "That is Gajeel. He's a dragonslayer." Lily informed her. "Like Mama. And Pinky." Elisa said, looking behind her where a brawl was breaking out between a raven haired man and the said mage. "Are ya gonna answer me, or chat with my cat?" Gajeels voice boomed again. This time Eli turned to look him in the eye. "I like 'your cat.' He's more polite than SOME people I see." Eli retorted quite rudely. Lucy, in the background, was waving her hands, gesturing to her to stop. Gajeel leaned forward and beared his fangs in his infamous smirk. "What did ya say, brat?" He growled. "I said," Eli began, taking a step forward. "I'd prefer being called by my name, Iron hedgehog." Elisa glanced at his spiky hair. Lucy tapped on his shoulder. "Can you move, Gajeel? I kinda need to get her home." Lucy said, and he almost instantly got up and took a step back. Lucy picked up the girl, but she quickly climbed on her shoulder, and Lily did the same. "Hey Bunny Girl, is that brat yours or somethin'?" Gajeel asked. "In a way. I have to take care of her so yes." Lucy answered. "Well... do ya need help? Cause I can help you if ya want me to." Gajeel offered. "That'd be great... I don't think I can do it on my own." Lucy chuckled. "Let's go, shall we?"

They walked in awkward silence for a while, then Elisa broke the barrier by asking a weird question. "Why do you smell like my Mama, Hedgehog?" Elisa asked Gajeel. "I don't know what yer talkin about." He replied. "My Mama... She had an exceed, like yours," Elisa pondered, tapping her chin with her tiny fingers. "...And that means, whatever you are, Hedgehog, that's what my Mama is." She finished. They had just entered Lucys apartment. Elisa jumped down and instantly ran to the kitchen. In the other room, they could hear a constant clatter. When it stopped, Eli walked out and huffed. "Done." She said. Lucy walking into the kitchen, expecting to find a mess, but instead she found pasta on the stove and alfredo cheese sauce sitting to cool. This was a smart child, that's for sure. Then, Lucy heard Elisa shout, "Lucy, is there supposed to be people coming in through the window and the chimney?!" When Lucy walked out, her whole team was in the middle of her living room. "Hey Eli!" Natsu greeted happily. "Luce, what's Iron shit doing here?" Natsu asked. Lucy was just about to answer when all of then heard a shout. "HEY!" Elisa's shout rang out through the room. "DO NOT call da- er, I mean Hedgehog a SHIT! It's a bad word!" Elisa yelled at Natsu. Gajeel just stood there, his usual scowl on his face. Natsu was taken aback by the girl. Lucy walked over to the still angry Eli. "Did you almost call Gajeel da-" Lucy began. "Nope! No I did not." Eli said quickly. "Uh-huh." Lucy said sarcastically. After Lucy shooed Team Natsu out, she served the cheese alfredo. Lucy was still on her firsts along with Eli, but Gajeel was on his second. After dinner, Elisa helped clean the table with Lucy. "I call my bed!" Lucy said. "Tch, fine, I'll take the couch." Gajeel grumbled unhappily. "Okay, Goodnight." Lucy said. "Night, Bunny Girl, Night, Eli." Gajeel said. "Goodnight, Hedgehog." Eli said, curling up in Lucy's bed. Finally, sleep claimed her mind, and unfortunately, unbeknownst to her, nightmares spread across.

_Her brother lay dying in front of her. The woman loomed over him, inches from the bush she was hiding in. The woman started breaking his bones. The more she silently cried, the louder the sickening crack of her brothers' bones became. When they were all broken, white bones stained with blood protruding out of their sockets, the woman let up. She stepped a few feet back and admired her 'work'. She grinned madly and ran. Suddenly, she saw Lucy in the same situation, bones sticking out and bloody. Then Gajeel. Everyone she loved, brutally murdered by that same woman. Even the exceeds were killed. Then she, too was on the ground, being stared down by that same woman. She screamed as the woman took off her cloak, short white hair blowing in the wind._

Elisa awoke in the middle of the night with a gasp, her memories of the nightmare still plaguing her thoughts. Her face was red and puffy from crying, and dried tears still sit under her eyes. She jumped off the bed. Eli quietly opened the door and ran to the couch. Like he said, Hedgehog was lying asleep on the couch, Lily snuggled into the crook of his arm. Elisa soundlessly jumped on his chest and poked the black cat. "Lily," She whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Eli? What are you doing up?" He asked, his voice still laced with sleep. "I..I had a bad dream... I came over here to, you know, feel safe." Elisa said. Lily moved over. Eli crawled over and laid down next to Lily. (Yes, she is a little taller that Lily.) "Thanks, Lily." Eli said. "No problem," Lily replied. Eli yawned. "See you in the morning..." Eli said sleepily, before drifting off to a peaceful sleep, with no nightmares.

**This is a series! Please review! Thanks Alot if you did!**


End file.
